


Indomitable

by HotPinkWriter



Series: HotPinkWriter's Next Gen Naruto/Boruto Stories [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generation, Naruto
Genre: F/M, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPinkWriter/pseuds/HotPinkWriter
Summary: An older Sarada finds herself part of the Konoha Military Police Force. She's worked hard to get here and she's not going to be intimidated by the past. But then a man in a hood comes into the picture, dredging up the past with him and more. The one she loves is put in danger and her position is threatened to topple right from under her. She's not her father, though. (BoruSara!)





	Indomitable

**DISCLAIMER** : _I am only typing this once for this story: I do not own Naruto or the next generation. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha. Support the official release._

* * *

**INDOMITABLE**

**Part 1: Meet the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force!**

* * *

"You so much as disobey a direct order from a higher up and I will have you processed and thrown in a cell. Do I make myself clear, _Uchiha_?"

Ibiki Morino gleamed at her, his frame nearly twice as big and just as imposing. He was a hulking brute whose scars could fill an entire library with stories. He wore black gloves and a trench coat and his eyes seemed nearly as dark as they narrowed at her. "I will not have you attempt to undermine the authority of this establishment just because you have connections in high places. You'll play by the same rules as everyone else." His frown deepened. "Understood?"

Keeping eye contact, she smiled, eyes equally narrowing. "Yes. And the same goes for you." An eyebrow rose at this and she held out her hand for a handshake. "Oh, and call me Sarada."

Ibiki grinned and shook Sarada's hand, his grip firm. "Got some balls. Good. You'll fit right in." He held his arm out, showing off the room before them. "Welcome to my team, Uchiha."

Behind him, various men sat, wearing the same standard gray uniform associated with the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Some shifted, others didn't pay the slightest attention to its newest member.

Ibiki grinning still, crossed his arms in front of his huge frame. "It's been a very long time since we had an _Uchiha_ in our mists...Well if you don't count the time your father was arrested." With this, he hooted with very purposeful laughter.

Sarada blinked a few times but otherwise did not falter at his attempt at intimidation.

It was just a part of the initiation. Feeling each other out. There was a light laugh in the background, lightening the air.

"Oh, _please_ ," a female voice rang from behind. Entering in, Ino smiled at her, her long blonde bangs nearly covering half of her pale face. She was beautiful and not someone you'd expect to spend most of her time cooped up in the slab gray walls and affairs of Konoha's Intelligence Division. "Don't let him scare you, he's just a big overgrown teddy bear."

"Watch yourself," Ibiki chided, tossing her a scroll. She caught it mid-air. "And you're late to her orientation."

Ino juggled the scroll and her bag in one arm before dropping them unceremoniously to a desk which she then sat on top of, completely at ease. "I'm not late, you guys are just early."

She was about the same age as Sarada's mom. Her thirties but had long been established as an important member of the team. Sarada hoped she would be just as well established as her in the next few months.

Ibiki made a face that said not-amused before leading Sarada to the nearest group of officers. "I'd like you to meet the men you'll be working with the most in the Intelligence Division. I'm sure you know Ino well."

"Of course, a close friend of my mother," she started.

"Took the place of her father after the war. Besides you, she's the newest member. The rest have been part of my team for a very long time. We're talking before the war over a decade ago. It's not everyday someone as—"

"Young?" she guessed. To her surprise, Ibiki shook his head. "I was going to say new. Age has hardly any relevance when compared to the past achievements of Hatake and your deceased uncle, Itachi."

She nodded in approval. She had yet to leave teenage years behind and she appreciated that this did not cause the much older and experienced man to overlook her when he had gotten the Seventh's command to make her his partner-in-training.

He signaled her over to a group of three that were sitting close together. "When it comes to interrogation, whether by you or Miss Yamanaka over there, these three will be at your side. Meet Mawashi, Tonbo Tobitake, and Shimon Hijiri."

The first he had introduced, Mawashi, she had heard of before. He had this leader-like quality about him that had earned him the name of Demon Sergeant of the Analysis Team. But seeing him in person he seemed rather plain. He wore the standard uniform with no personal adjustments made to it and had glasses like herself. His were a standard black pair. A bandana covered short brown hair and held his village plate as well.

He acknowledged Sarada's presence with a brief nod before returning his attention to a scroll.

Sarada glanced to the other two. The one called Tonbo had the upper half of his face wrapped in bandages and his headband drawn over his eyes, resembling a blindfold. She detected the slight scent of nicotine off of him. A smoker. _Great_.

She shook his hand and he took it loosely. "An Uchiha, huh?"

Shimon had long hair compared to his squadmates. Brown hair that went to his shoulders with two parted bangs that framed his face. His eyes were hidden by his headband and shadow. Shaking his hand as well, Sarada gave a hopeful, confident smile. "I will be happy to work with you.

In the background, she caught sight of a few more men, one of which had an almost identical appearance to Mawashi, an officer named Mozuku, but she tried to not let that discourage her from memorizing every face and every name. Her initiation as a fellow officer was so vitally important to her and her family so she had to do her best in _everything_.

Ibiki pointed to the door. "We have a criminal downstairs that attempted to steal some important scrolls yesterday afternoon. His mind has so far been proven well protected against Ino's jutsu. I want to see what you got and fish the names of his employee, Uchiha."

She nodded. Finally, a chance to show what she had. She smiled. "Yes, sir. And please, call me Sarada."

Her request was immediately ignored and she could only sigh.

Her first day so far was going just great. But hey, it was only just beginning.

 

* * *

The Konoha Intelligence building was three slab gray stories, the first of which served as its super-secure prison for shinobi who were threats or being questioned and housed its interrogation rooms. She was led to one where a man wearing the standard prison uniform sat, shackled to the table.

There, one of the team members wearing glasses like herself handed her a clipboard. On it, in rather bad handwriting were notes on his crime. Simply stating he had been caught the middle of the night trying to steal a scroll from the Hokage's library. A quick background profile as well. She couldn't help notice he was a father.

Finished scanning the data she handed the clipboard back to the officer. He took the clipboard without meeting her eyes and gruffly set it on the table.

"Thank you, Mozuku."

"It's Mawashi," he chided. She smiled apologetically, inwardly cursing herself for getting the two mixed up. "I apologize...Mawashi."

She turned away so she could face the criminal. While she did, she could feel all the team's eyes on her back as she did so, waiting to see what she did and no doubt drawn to the crest on her back like a magnet. She took a deep collective breath and pulled a chair up so she could sit in front of the thief.

They hadn't given her his name but she had caught it on the file. Touma Sohma.

"Touma," she said, making eye contact. "My name is Sarada. I need to know why you tried to steal one of the Hokage's scrolls."

He glared at her, irises bright against his dark skin. No, tanned. Noting this, she thought quickly, making as many deductions as she could without seeming to stall the process. His hands were rough, confirming a theory already forming in her head, that he must work a lot of manual labor. But any more modernization is still making numerous jobs that required hard labor a thing of the past, enough so that lives were still in the process of readjusting to this new age, finding its flow again. Did ends become hard to meet? She leaned forward, keeping eye contact.

"Did someone tell you they would _pay_ you a great deal if you acquired so seemingly a simple thing?"

Sohma didn't speak but his eyes did. He was surprised. This told Sarada she was on to something.

"Tell me who and we'll work a deal out, alright?" She gave a reassuring nod that she hoped said _trust me_.

The man's eyelids narrowed. "Go to hell."

Sarada sighed and slowly removed her glasses. She set them to the side, on the edge of her chair, biting her lip.

She could still feel the intelligence members' eyes on her, which did not make her feel better about her next option. One they expected of her but she herself had never done before, not like this. But she had to.

"Okay, Sohma. I didn't want to do this but..." Lifting her head up, her sharingan spun into life. Enveloping her irises in crimson. "I failed to give you my surname. It's Uchiha."

He looked staggered. "What's—"

And she was in and already conjuring all the terror she could imagine, trying to make the monstrosities force the truth from him.

And...

Seconds later the man started whimpering before his eyes rolled back and his head fell forward, chin falling into his chest. The team rushed to him. And so did a foul smell.

"All she did was make him soil himself!" Tonbo complained, looking to Ibiki in disgust. The giant shook his head.

Sarada after releasing the genjutsu felt a soft surface pushed into her back.

"Clean it up, Uchiha."

Hearing Ibiki's command, she released a tired breath, took the towel, and began wiping the floor. Everyone else shuffled out, dragging the prisoner with them. Once he was gone, she began on the chair, inwardly groaning. Not at the pee, no, but at herself for failing.

Finished cleaning, she nearly jumped when a hand came into her vision. Ibiki's. He was holding out her glasses for her.

"Maybe next time, Uchiha."

"Yeah...Thanks."

Outside, Ino gave her a wink. "Don't worry, you'll get it."

_-xXx-_

The day had continued relatively uneventful as she was further introduced to what was to become her routine. She met the Konoha Cryptology Team in a separate wing, near the roof on the third floor, which consisted of a few people who had only grown more important to the village these past two decades with advancements in technology. With new tech, new crime soon followed, making jobs like decoding and cryptography in general crucial and evolutionary.

The room they worked in was a lot dimmer and messy compared to the rooms designated for the interrogators. Papers were scattered everywhere, some nearly covering up computer monitors in their stacks. Behind one huge stack, they found the main forces behind the team, wearing white coats unlike the others team members and in the middle of decoding a message on a ratty old computer screen.

Sarada plastered a smile on and tried to shake their hands just as she had the intelligence force. The members here were more laid back and shook her hand with an almost eagerness.

A lady with light hair and glasses had greeted her the most energetically. "I'm Shiho," she said, grinning in earnest happiness. Shiho's glasses were round and the lens so strangely thick, Sarada wondered how she could see properly out of them. "Man, your father's been so great with collecting data so it's great to _finally_ have another Uchiha!"

"Oh calm down," a man behind her chided.

"You're just upset that you're retirement ain't here yet, Mitoku," Shiho countered.

"I've a week left, can't it be nice and quiet?"

Sarada giggled, directing her attention to Mitoku. She already knew him as the head because of the work her family sometimes did with him. "Retiring, huh? Who will take over as the leader, then?"

The man shrugged. "Unfortunately, that girl right there." He motioned to Shiho.

"What do you mean _unfortunately_?" the woman said indignantly.

"I think you just want an excuse to get closer to Shikamaru."

"He's married for kami's sake!"

"Exactly!"

Ignoring the little squabble, Sarada shook the third person's hand, a woman and decoder, who introduced herself by the name of Yurika.

"It's good to have you," Yurika said kindly.

Sarada nodded. "It's good to be here and I look forward to working with the Cryptology Unit in the future."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Eventually, five hit, and it was mercifully time to leave.

Outside the gates surrounding the building, Sarada's fist slammed into a giant rock below. Webs of cracks split the stone and she fell to her knees, pressing her hands to her face. Feeling everything from earlier, the failure, their eyes, even the stench from Touma...She let out a single snap of profanity. Harsh and loud for no one was nearby.

Birds fluttered from the nearby trees. Seconds passed.

She let out a deep breath and stood back up, sweeping the dirt off her knees.

 _How can I work with them, let alone take over if hardly anyone_ —

"You alright?"

She spun around, expression aghast.

" _Dad_?"

Leaning against the stone wall behind her, was her father.

"But I thought you were away," she stammered, terrified. She'd just broken down, right in front of him!

Her father smiled softly. A smile that was subtle, but was major big for him. Very rarely did he smile or show much expression. "I was, but today was an important day for you."

She was speechless. Finally, she settled for giving a happy "Thanks."

_-xXx-_

They ended up going to an expensive restaurant for dinner. It had a very traditional yet regal look to it and she felt underdressed. He, on the other hand, seemed at home, even when he was only wearing his mission gear which was mostly covered by a dark cloak.

Sasuke motioned her to a corner booth and tossed said cloak there.

"My father used to take us here sometimes," he commented, not even picking up the menu after he had sat down. "Me, him, Mother and Itachi."

"I see," she said, looking down. This...was odd. Her father was taking her out to eat. He had never done that before. There had been no real reason for that other than the fact the occasion had never risen. He was always away, or even when he was home, he was still made busy, whether it be by assisting the Hokage or Ibiki or the Anbu or just training Boruto. She almost frowned at the latter thought. Boruto got to see her father more than she did. It was a bit—

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asked.

Oh yeah. Earlier. Sarada shrugged. "I just, I failed to get information out of this thief. I mean I should have been able to, so it's frustrating, I mean Ibiki was counting on me and all I was able to do was make the guy...make him pee himself."

She smiled bitterly. Sarada Uchiha. Conjurer of urine. She could just see the headlines now.

Some leader she would turn out to be.

"Information?" There was a pause. "Sarada..." Sasuke leaned forward, his voice filled with concern, clearing her thoughts. Why had his demeanor changed so much? It was as if them using her to obtain information was just plain sad.

"You advanced your sharingan? That's unfortunate."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, fingers tightening unconsciously around a glass of water that had just been set down for her.

"Because the sharingan takes a tragedy to evolve."

Sarada's jaw about nearly dropped. "What?"

"It awakens after the trauma of someone close to the user dying, so again, has something happened?"

 _Are you alright?_ he seemed to be trying to say.

Her heart actually warmed at his concern, but...

She blushed. "Um, well, that actually explains a lot. It was a, um...No one died, Dad, but...They almost did. We were on a mission and Bo kind of rushed ahead, thinking he could do things on his own, the idiot, I mean he's always doing crap like that! And, um..."

Man, her face was feeling hot, her blood rushing, and her father didn't even have to look at it because he then spoke, raising an eyebrow, " _Bo_?"

Ah, crap. She was usually on guard for things like this but for some reason just seeing her dad after so long had knocked her down a bit.

She laughed nervously. "Um, Boruto, I mean, and anyway, it kinda turned into a hostage situation and then things were exploding and it was so horrible, I thought he had been killed. I was so terrified. So I began digging through the rubble, trying to find him, and next thing I knew, my eyes were burning, but I had thought it was from the smoke and heat. It was only some time later that I realized my Sharingan could do a little...more. And only by accident. ***** "

Sasuke nodded. "So..." Now he seemed, what was it, oddly perplexed? embarrassed or surprised.

"I see. It was _Boruto_."

 _It awakens after the trauma of someone_ close _to the user dying._

Sarada's eyes widened. There was no use beating around the bush now. He definitely knew they were a little more than mere squad mates now. "Yes...And dad, we've kind of been seeing each other since."

He nodded. "That actually explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"He chatters a lot when he's nervous. And ever since I came back, he hasn't shut up. His babbles have been endless and distracting."

Sarada chuckled. "Sounds right."

"A little too much so." His voice became quieter. "Sarada, the...extent of your relationship..." He seemed to be struggling for the right words now. Uncomfortably at that. The wrapper from his straw had long been wadded up into a tiny paper ball and he was rolling it between his thumb and pointer. "On a scale of one to ten, one being it's just a fleeting fling, and ten...mature—"

"Fifteen."

He blinked.

"Maybe twenty," she rushed out. "It's the real deal."

"I see...That really explains it then." Sasuke was frozen stiff.

Too much information, but his curiosity was no doubt permanently sated.

Sarada shrugged. "Neither of us is ashamed but we try to be mature in town so there's no worry of trouble, whether from any press or just the higher ups in the village either. We know the value of privacy."

Way too much at this point, she knew, for her father but he needed to know if he was going to continue working with Boruto. Right now he was teaching him kenjutsu, if she remembered correctly.

"Are you fine with that?" she asked off hand, glancing at the menu. His approval meant little, he had lost that full right, but it was good to know he had least bore some approval to the nature of things the way there were now.

She could almost picture Boruto now, meeting up with her dad, unable to update him that their relationship had shifted since they last saw each other. Nervous, because, if he didn't approve her father had the capacity to make his life a literal hell.

"If he just gets his head unclouded, yes."

"Well, I guess it's because he's afraid you wouldn't approve. Because if you didn't, well, there's a lot you could do to him."

Now Sasuke smiled. "On the contrary, of all the kids in the village, I mind him the least. And yes, if he ever hurt you, he knows exactly what I could do to him and his father wouldn't have a say in the matter."

Sarada laughed but soon Sasuke's own sobered. "Sarada, I know having an advance sharingan from here on is going to be exciting, it's potential seeming limitless for unraveling your goals, but you can't be using that Sharingan lightly."

Sensing the air shift, Sarada tensed. "Why?"

"Because you could go blind."

She nearly spit out her drink.

"What?!"

"That's a danger with evolving and using the Sharingan too much. It begins to ebb at your sight. In the past, Uchiha would have transplants to permanently stop the process. This required taking the sharingan from those closest to them, oftentimes from their own siblings. I myself had my brother's transplanted, both for medical reasons and my past goals. But you don't have that option so I'm telling you now, be weary and never overdo it."

"Dad! Why hasn't anyone told me this before, I mean, how much more is there about it that I don't even know!"

Now she was angry. She could go blind? BLIND?!

Sasuke looked down grimly. "I should have told you this and everything else I could about it sooner...Yet another failure."

"Dad...Look, it's all right. I just need to know these things now. So please, don't leave again before teaching me everything else about the Sharingan, because having to wear glasses is bad enough. Being blind, I don't think I could even live that way. So I really don't want to accidentally screw up."

She couldn't even imagine living without sight. And knowing she could have screwed up already made it only worse. Just what all was there that she didn't know? Up until now her knowledge of her own eyes was limited to little nuggets of information from Kakashi who she rarely saw and maybe Boruto's parents. Hinata helped her to focus, to activate and deactivate her ocular powers, while Naruto had tried giving her tips from memory. And they were usually awful and insufficient, although she always told him otherwise.

When it came down to it, she needed another sharingan user to help her, and her father was the only real solution.

Sasuke nodded, an almost sad look coming into his eyes. "I owe you that much, so I promise you now, I won't leave until you have properly mastered your sharingan. We'll begin tonight, and it will help you with your work as well because while advancing it too much can be dangerous, working with it properly can be the biggest assist to the village and yourself."

Sarada nodded, trying to hide her bliss. Was her father going to start teaching her personally? It seemed almost like a dream come true. Only "almost" because while her father was pretty advance, he was also a heck of an awkward person to be around at times. At least for her. For others like Naruto and Boruto, he had a small sprite of humor and looseness that he didn't otherwise show.

Her happiness deflated as Sasuke began speaking again, after a few sips of his drink. "Sarada, you've just grown so much. I'm foolish enough to not have expected it so. You know, when you were a toddler still, and I began on my missions again, I wanted you to grow in a loving setting, free from all the strife that came with being an Uchiha from my generation. And you did, but that came at an unforgivable price: neglect."

She glanced down. The paper wad between his fingers now was a perfect sphere. Hard as a rock.

"And I regret it, but at the same time, you've come this far on your own and with love from your own family and friends. You achieved easily what my Uchiha pride wouldn't let me. I'm proud, you became you, and forged your way close to the Hokage and even the force. I could not have taken you to that place but I want to be home more for you more from now on, even if really it's too late."

"It's not too late."

It was.

Yes, she loved him, but nothing he did now could take away the years she had grown up with just her mom. Feeling like she was a single mom. And seeing her mom cling on to a man she herself had never seen for so long. It hurt, and while he had tried mending it, and she was grateful to have him, he had still screwed up.

"Be honest."

"Alright, part of me hated you."

He sighed. "Understandable."

She stirred the ice around in her drink a bit before letting the straw go.

"But that was before you came back. I've grown up since then. And dad...I didn't exactly work my way into the force that much. It was the Hokage. He wanted the village and Uchiha to work together in it, maybe in attempt to right the wrongs of the past—"

"He _would_ do something like that."

"—and so now I'm not actually training to be Ibiki's partner, I'm training to take over."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to nearly spit his drink out. He blinked a couple of times, his thoughts practically visibly whirling, his brow furrowed.

"You mean..."

"I'm going to run the force when he retires. No one else but Ibiki and the Hokage knows this. They're not sure how everyone else will react to the news, so I volunteered to not announce it until I had gotten more comfortable with the Force and its workers. Then I'd drop the bomb."

"A Uchiha hasn't run it since..."

"Your father. I know, the Hokage told me."

Sasuke almost smiled, his thought going back to so long ago.

"It's a wise move," he commented. "Waiting. It is a position that could easily be abused and has been. Ibiki's been good for it, though, a solid head, and his men equally so although they also happen to be rooted deeply in that time period. And because of that, his men will be wary of you. Nothing will change that, so don't let that discourage you. Just keep doing good and all that matters is what Ibiki feels is satisfactory. It's just the way things are."

"I understand that, Dad. Just got to suck it up and all that."

He smiled. "True, and soon they should see you for who you are and that is the exact opposite of my father."

His own father must have neglected him a bit, through his work and the attention he gave his older brother. Then there were the secret meetings...

But all of that was in the past, astoundingly so.

Sasuke's smile broadened. "To think, an Uchiha in the Force. Though our views were drastically different, I think your grandparents would be very proud."

She smiled in return. "Hey Dad, can you tell me about your mom or brother?"

He nodded and the afternoon became evening as she was absorbed into her family history.

She understood now why there was prejudice towards her becoming the head of the Intelligence Division or resistance at the very least. Her father himself had been imprisoned there once, but she wasn't going to become another Uchiha like them. No, she wanted to be like her uncle, to fulfill his dreams. Because after the Force, the mantle of Hokage waited for her. And she would get there without fail. And Boruto was going to be right beside her. Yes, she wasn't and couldn't let anything get in her way.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_


End file.
